


Taste Like Sunshine

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha Josh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tyler, Omega Verse, Smut, Trans Male Character, Tyler is trans, and I mean HEAVY smut, this is cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: Tyler has his first heat. It's very eventful.





	Taste Like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler is 18 and has been on puberty blockers since he was eleven and testosterone since he was 16 which is why he hasn't had heats yet :) (Josh is 19 btw)  
> I didn't write this to fetishize gay relationships nor transgender men. I began writing this ages ago while I was deep into my joshler phase and since I've grown up i've realised how much it's just ... disrespectful to the boys but i still wanted to publish this because I worked hard and it's decent I guess. I wrote Tyler as transgender because I myself am a trans guy and it made me feel better. So.. yeah :) here you go

 

Tyler's dark brown eyes widened in pain, a wave of cramps contracting his abdomen. He squealed in distress which caught the attention of his mother. "Tyler?" His mother's voice sounded through the heavy wood of his bedroom door. "Mama!" He called out, gripping his abdomen tightly. His mother burst through the door, rushing towards her son's side. "Tyler, baby, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "H-hurts ma," he winced. "Oh sweetheart," his mother cooed, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead and feeling his rising temperature. "Okay honey, I think you may be going into heat," the elder Joseph soothed while she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. The brunet shut his eyes tightly as another wave of cramps made their way through his body. "Joshie..." Tyler whimpered for his boyfriend. "What baby?" The older alpha asked, her tone warm with concern for her son. "Need...Josh, please," he pleaded. "I'll go call Josh and get you a few bottles of water, okay sugar?" His mother said as she stroked the young omega's burning arm. The brunet nodded, tear streaks making rivers on his cheeks. 

 

Once the elder alpha was downstairs, she began to collect some things for her son. She found her phone and dialed the number belonging to the boy who stole her son's heart. 

 

"Hey Mrs J," Joshua's cheery voice crackled through the speaker. "Hi Joshua," she replied with a smile only she could see. "What can I do for ya?" The young alpha questioned. "Well, I'm afraid something's happened to Tyler-" she started before she was cut off by shuffling on the other end of the phone and Josh's panicked voice. "Oh my gosh, is he okay? What's wrong? What can I do?" He demanded while he frantically tied his shoes on the other end of the line.

 

"He's fine- well, not  fine  but he's okay, he's gone into heat and was  asking  for you," Mrs Joseph explained to the boy while she searched through the kitchen cabinets. She heard a sigh of relief and a quiet ' thank God ' from the other end of her phone. She hummed as she grasped what she was looking for: Tyler's birth control pills. 

 

"I'll be over as soon as I can Mrs J," 

 

Mrs Joseph smiled as she slid her phone back into her pocket and made her way upstairs to her son's room with a few bottles of water and the packet of pills. 

 

She knocked twice on the door, hearing a strained ' come in ' before entering. "Hey sweetie," his mother's tone was warm and comforting as she put the water bottles and pills on Tyler's bedside table. The young omega was curled in a fetal position, naked apart from his boxers. She kneeled down next to the bed, using a gentle hand through his hair to coax him to sit up. "I've called Josh and he said he'll be over as soon as he can," his mother informed him. He could only bear to reply in a whimper as he sat up against his damp pillows. The elder popped a pill into her hand and uncapped one of the water bottles, handing both to her son. "Here you go sweetheart," Tyler put the pill in his mouth, his face twisting in discomfort as he gulped down a mouthful of water to help swallow the small pill. 

 

They heard a faint knock at the front door and the distant hum of voices. "I'll go save Josh from your father, I'll be back up in a minute," she said, smiling as she ruffled Tyler's slightly curly hair. He managed a small smile back as she left the room to retrieve her son's boyfriend. 

 

"Joshua!" She called out, the young alpha smiling as she engulfed him in her arms. "Hey Mrs J," he said as he wrapped his own arms around her. "I've given him his birth control and taken some water up there," she explained once she had let him go. Josh nodded in understanding. He was anxious to see his boyfriend, anxious to see what state he was in. "You can just go right up Josh," Mrs Joseph told him, a small smile playing her lips. Just as he turned to ascend the stairs, a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned, being meet with Tyler's father. 

 

He was slightly taller than Tyler's mother and his hair was greying atop his head. 

 

"Joshua...you- you make sure you take good care of my boy," he said, his voice showing his concern for Tyler. Josh nodded. "Sir, I will do everything in my power to make sure he is as comfortable and as safe as possible," Josh replied seriously. He meant every word of it. 

 

The older man nodded, throwing a smile Josh's way as the young alpha turned to take the stairs to the upper floor of the Joseph household. 

 

He knocked on the familiar wood door and heard the recognisable albeit strained voice of his boyfriend. Josh smiled as he entered and saw Tyler sitting on his bed. "Hey baby boy," the elder's eyes squinted adoringly as he approached the younger omega. 

 

"Joshie..." Tyler whimpered, making grabby hands at the curly haired alpha. Josh put his hands under the small boy's armpits and lifted him up, Tyler instantly wrapping his legs around Joshua's hips and burying his face in the stubbly neck of his alpha. "What's going on baby?" The elder asked as he sat on the bed, the small omega sat comfortably in his lap. The elder could feel a patch of wetness leaking through fabric of his boyfriend's boxers. "Mama said that I'm in heat," Tyler pouted. The elder hummed in understanding, the vibrations travelling through his chest making the omega giggle softly. Josh gently caressed the younger's torso in an attempt to comfort him, accidentally swiping his thumb over his nipple and ripping a moan out of his throat. The alpha jumped at the lewd sound Tyler made, the smaller's eyes widening and his cheeks flushing. After a moment of slightly awkward silence, Tyler's honey eyes filled with tears and he let out a whine as he crawled off of Josh's lap. 

 

"Tyler, baby, why are you crying?" The alpha questioned as the smaller boy covered his face with a blanket and sobbed into it. "It's embarrassin'," he babbled, his voice muffled by the thick blanket covering his mouth. "You don't have to be embarrassed honey, you jus' moaned, that's all," Josh chuckled. "It's not jus' that J! I've never- never  felt this  way before Joshie," the omega whined. The elder hummed. "And how  do you feel Ty?" He asked him, shuffling closer to the sniffling omega. Tyler's skin was pink with embarrassment. "I- I feel like I want to...feel like I want you to do  things  to me," he said, his small hands hiding his face from view. 

 

Josh gently pulled Tyler's hands away from his face, revealing shiny eyes and wet cheeks. Even when he'd been crying Josh thought he looked absolutely gorgeous.

 

"You don't have to be embarrassed baby...I wanna do things with you too," the alpha confessed. 

 

"Can I show you somethin' suga?" The boy nodded. Joshua took one of Tyler's hands and cautiously guided it towards his lower region, delicately making him feel the front of his tented pants. The young omega blushed furiously. "Feel that?" Josh asked which earned him a nod. "That means you drive me crazy."

 

"Can I?" Tyler questioned, tugging on the waistband of the elder's skinny jeans. Josh nodded. The brunet omega pulled the waistband of the jeans, slipping them down past Josh's thighs and to his feet where he kicked them off carelessly. Carefully, Tyler brought his hand to rest on the bulge his alpha's hard cock had made and gripped it lightly. Josh groaned at the contact, the sound spurring Tyler on. 

 

"Can- can I touch you?" The brunet asked nervously. The alpha nodded, sitting back as he watched the younger boy begin to undress him of his grey Calvin Kleins. Once they were fully off, Tyler casually dropped them on the floor and eyed the boy in front of him. His gaze lingered on Josh's cock, the hard length curving against his stomach. "Josh..." He whimpered, biting his lower lip from the arousal he felt seeing his boyfriend naked. 

 

It wasnt like they hadn't seen each other naked before but this time it was  different . This time Tyler felt like he was going to explode if he didn't touch Josh and Josh didn't touch him. 

 

He gently took the alpha into his hand, gingerly moving his hand up and back down. Josh hissed uncomfortably at the contact. "Dry baby, too dry," he winced. The omega immediately let go, apologising profusely. "It's okay Tyler, just...Spit in your hand, okay?" 

 

Tyler hesitated but spat in his hand and tried again. 

 

He took Josh into his hand once again and began moving it up and down. Josh let out a groan at the new, pleasurable touch. The younger blushed, continuing to pump the bigger alpha with his small hand. Josh continued to grow in Tyler's hand, the omega watching in awe at how big he was. "Joshie," he whimpered. He shifted uncomfortably, his hand coming to the front of his boxers. "Ty..." The elder moaned. "Lemme take care of ya sunshine," he pleaded.

 

Tyler whined, letting go of Josh and laying down. Josh could see that he was playing with himself through the thin material of his tight boxers. "Can I please touch you baby?" The alpha begged. The young brunet nodded frantically, whimpering under his breath. 

 

Josh started slow, his warm hands snaking up the omega's slightly pudgy tummy. Gently, he traced the two thick scars on Tyler's chest, marking where his breasts used to be. "My beautiful boy," the blond whispered. He moved up the omega's body,noticing Tyler's eyes had began to water again. Silent tears ran down the omega's flushed cheeks. Josh gently pressured his lips against the brunet's lovingly, using his thumbs to wipe away the salty tear streaks from his cheeks. "No more tears sunshine, 'kay? I love you," the elder breathed once they had parted. A few stray tears slid down his boy's peach cheeks. Tyler nodded before bringing Josh back down by a hand on the back of his neck. They kissed once more and Tyler felt like he was floating. 

 

Josh gently deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past Tyler's plump pink lips. His large hand came up to cup the omega's delicate cheek. "Can I try somthing darling?" The alpha questioned hesitantly. The boy underneath him nodded with his eyes shut tightly. Josh kissed him once again, postioning himself above the smaller omega before gently, always gently, lowering his body against Tyler and pressing himself against the omega which elicited a hearty moan from the brunet.

 

Josh swallowed it eagerly. 

 

He grinded against the omega underneath him again and again, the brunet's hands intertwining with the curly gold strands atop the alpha's head. "Josh..." Tyler groaned into the elder's mouth, gripping the boy's hair tightly in his hands and moaning freely as Josh continued to grind against him. 

 

"Can I take these off baby?" Josh questioned once they finally broke apart, gesturing to Tyler's red boxers. The omega nodded, his eyes shut tightly as he rubbed his thighs together in a desperate search for friction. Joshua sat back on his calves, edging Tyler's legs apart with his hands. "So fucking gorgeous baby," Josh whispered as he slowly brought the younger's underwear down his legs and to the floor. 

 

His warm hands smoothed circles on the boy's gold tinted thighs. Slowly leaning down, Joshua planted soft kisses first on Tyler's thighs, before moving upwards towards his hips. The omega's hipbones jutted out like shards of glass. The blond haired boy began sucking and nipping at the golden tan skin covering them, bruising it a harsh purple. Tyler whined needily. 

 

"Joshie!" The omega yelped. Josh's thumb circled his clit again, his mouth still working on covering his skin in lovebites and claim marks. The brunet whimpered as the alpha's thumb kept stimulating his clit and a finger came up to ease into him. Tyler moaned loudly, the sound making the elder grin wickedly. He gently added a second finger, the digit slipping into Tyler with little resistance. The omega whined and tried to push his legs together from the overwhelming stimulation. "Ty..." Josh growled out a warning. 

 

Tyler whimpered and obediently spread his legs again. His thick fingers worked in and out of him, curling up inside of him and assaulting one particular spot in fast, short movements. "Josh!" Tyler screamed, the alpha quickly pulling his fingers out as a flood of clear fluid squirted out. Joshua grinned devishly as he watched Tyler's thighs quiver and his eyes shut tightly. "Such naughty words from that pretty mouth," the alpha tutted, pushing the brunet's thighs apart once again. Josh brought his fingers back to the omega, gently easing three of his fingers inside the young boy. Tyler moaned shakily as Josh began fucking his fingers in and out of him. "J-Josh," he whined, the alpha's thumb playing with his sensitive clit. Unbearable heat licked at his stomach. 

 

"Joshie...Joshie I think- arh!" The omega squealed. Wet dripped from the alpha's fingers as the brunet climaxed against his hand. His small hands gripped his blankets tightly as he shook from the pleasure coursing through his veins. Tyler whimpered quietly. He looked down, his gaze landing on Josh's erection, standing tall against his stomach, the head an angry red and glistning with beads of precum. 

 

"Joshie," Tyler whined. Josh's hands gripped the younger's golden skin lightly, humming in question. "Let me blow you, please," he begged. 

 

The alpha sat back, smiling his pearly white smile. The brunet bit his lip in anticipation. He leant down, his fingers dancing across the blond's rigid abs. "You're so big J," Tyler murmured in awe, taking the elder into his hand. The omega kitten licked at the tip, collecting the salty precome at Josh's slit and sinking down to envelop the alpha's head. Joshua let out a groan. His fingers intertwined with Tyler's hair and pulled hard. "Fuck Ty," he moaned. The brunet sank down a little bit further, his tongue playing with the thick veins that ran up the blond's shaft. "So good," the older boy muttered under his breath. Tyler hummed as he went as far as he could, his hand stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. 

 

"Sucha good boy," Josh praised lowly, his fingers massaging the brunet's scalp as he gently pulled him up and back down again. The omega hummed, the vibrations travelling through the blond boy and making him groan with pleasure. 

 

"Ah fuck- Tyler, gonna cum," Josh warned, pulling the brunet off of him and jerking himself off. "Can I cum on your face baby boy? Wanna paint that pretty face," the alpha begged. Tyler nodded hastily, opening his mouth and closing his eyes tightly. They'd done this before. Joshua moaned loudly as he jerked himself off in front of his gorgeous brunet's face. After Josh thrusted into his hand a few more times he came, hot white exploding across Tyler's face. 

 

He licked the salty substance from around his mouth, opening his eyes and grinning up at the alpha. "Sucha dirty boy," Josh smirked. 

 

Tyler's face was painted in white streaks, some even landing on his neck. "I'm gonna get a cloth to clean you up, 'kay darlin'?" Joshua assured, stroking Tyler's non-jizz stained cheek. The brunet nodded hastily, a far away pleasured look in his golden eyes as he laid down against his pillows. Josh grabbed his boxers from the floor, slipping them up his legs and leaving to go into the bathroom. 

 

The alpha returned with a warm wet cloth, sitting his boyfriend up to gently wash his face. "Mmmmm...love you Joshie," Tyler mumbled lovingly, the warmth of the cloth against his skin making his head go all fuzzy. "I love you too Ty," the older boy chuckled as he slowly guided the small boy to lay down again. He found a clean pair of boxers from Tyler's underwear draw and dressed him. He smiled lovingly as he watched the young boy wiggle under his blankets and hum contently. "Jishie!" The omega giggled. "Come cuddle me!" Josh grinned at his small boyfriend, getting in bed behind him. 

 

The elder spooned the brunet boy, his big hand settling on the omega's warm tummy. Tyler whined though, shrugging Josh's arm off of him and climbing on top of him. He purred in content as he laid his head down on the alpha's pecs, the skin to skin contact satisfying him. Josh grinned. Tyler's eyes grew heavy as the blond's fingers ran his hair, his fingers intertwining with the brunet strands and lulling him to sleep. "Night baby," Joshua whispered, drifting off to sleep himself.

 

*

 

The bright morning sun shone through the glass of Tyler's windows, covering the two lovers in its golden rays of warmth. 

 

Josh was awake, lazily drawing patterns all over his boyfriend's tanned back. The omega hummed in his sleep and a tiny smile was etched on his face. "I love you sugar," the blond mumbled softly. His fingers danced across Tyler's sharp shoulder blades. The brunet omega whined. Joshua moved his hand to play with the soft hair at the back of Tyler's neck which elicited a satisfied purr from the young boy. 

 

"Mmmmm Joshie," Tyler grinned. The small boy's hips had began to subtly move, tiny grinds against the alpha's abdomen. The elder's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Tyler," he spoke softly. The omega continued to grind his hips against Josh's stomach, small purrs and whines escaping his lips. "Hey sweetheart," Josh tried again, his voice a bit louder this time. Tyler jumped slightly, his brown eyes opening immediately. He sat up, his smooth thighs bracketing Josh's abdomen. His cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment as he realised what he'd been doing. "'M sorry J," he mumbled sheepishly. The alpha shook his head and grinned.

 

"You horny baby boy?" He smirked devishly. Tyler's cheeks turned a deeper red as he nodded gingerly. The elder's big hands played with the milky golden skin of Ty's plump thighs, a wide grin playing his lips. 

 

"Why don't you come sit on my face darlin'?" The blond asked. A tiny whimper from the small boy made the alpha's brain fucking melt. 

 

Tyler sheepishly scooted up, his bum now resting on Joshua's pecs. "Are ya sure Joshie?" The younger omega bit his lip. "'Course I am sweetie, I love to eat you out," Josh smiled up at the boy. Tyler giggled, pulling his boxers off and throwing them somewhere. He shifted so he was above Josh's mouth, his gold thighs caging his face. The alpha gently lowered his boy down by his hips. His mouth watered hungrily. 

 

Josh gently began circling his tongue around Tyler's clit, the small boy whining as his hips bucked against his boyfriend's face. The alpha's tongue was soon replaced with one of his thumbs, playing with the sensitive boy. He licked at the omega's velvety hot insides, marvelling at how wet he was. Humming, Josh angled his tongue and penetrated Tyler's hole with his strong tongue, eliciting a loud, drawn out moan from the boy above him. The young brunet's hips lazily grinded against the alpha's mouth, his stubble scratching at his thighs. 

 

"Ah f- Joshie," Tyler squeaked, his dainty hands gripping at the blond's curly hair while his hips grinded against his heavenly mouth with more fever than before. Josh's chin was soaked with the omega. "Oh gosh, jus' like that J, jus' like that!" The young boy squealed as his alpha fucked him with his tongue. His thighs squeezed tightly around Josh's head. 

 

The blond loved seeing him like this. Falling apart. Desperate. And he loved to be the one who made him feel that way.

 

"You gonna cum baby? Gonna cum with my mouth on you?" The alpha purred seductively as he pulled away for a few seconds before returning his mouth to the throbbing omega. He could feel how close his boyfriend was in the way Tyler's thighs quivered and his body tensed up above him. The brunet squealed loudly as his hips gave one final grind, his whole body trembling as he came all over Josh's tongue. The alpha lapped at his omega, his mouth and chin soaked with a mixture of saliva and Tyler. 

 

The exhausted omega crawled off of Josh, sighing contently in his post-orgasm haze. He flopped down on the mattress next to the alpha. "You good baby?" Josh smirked. Tyler sleepily grinned. 

 

He gathered up his blankets around himself, nuzzling his cheek into the soft, fuzzy material and purring. The alpha quickly realised he was beginning to nest. He gently ran one of his hands through the brunet's hair, the sleepy omega purring in content. "Mmmmm Joshie," Tyler hummed. 

 

"Okay darling, 'm gonna need to go downstairs for a second okay?" The blond boy asked. 

 

The omega whined suddenly, his eyes watering as he crawled onto Josh and clutched onto his shoulders. His chest rose and fell sporadically with his sudden moodswing. 

 

"Hey hey, sweetie. Why are you crying?" Josh questioned the boy in his lap. Tyler hid his face in his boyfriend's neck. "Alpha leavin' me," the omega sobbed. The blond hugged him tightly, trying his best to quieten him. "I'm not leaving you sweatheart," he reassured. 

 

"You said you were!" Tyler whined, squirming in Josh's arms to look up at him. "Oh honey, I just need to talk to your parents," Joshua explained, cupping his face with his hands and caressing the younger's cheeks with his thumbs. "I wanted to talk to them about something very important," he mumbled. He placed delicate kisses against the wet skin of Tyler's tear streaked face. "What is it J?" The omega asked tearfully. "I wanted to ask their permission," the elder whispered, "to knot you."

 

Tyler gasped softly.

 

"Would you want that?" The alpha questioned. 

 

Joshua loved the omega with every inch of his heart. He wanted to give all of himself to him, wanted to feel and explore every inch of him.

 

"Yes!" The omega's eyes squinted in adoration, his arms snaking around Josh's neck and hugging him tightly. "Yeah?" The alpha smiled. "Mmmmm," Tyler purred seductively, rubbing up against the elder's neck. 

 

Josh felt the atmosphere change very suddenly. Tyler nipped and bit at his boyfriend's neck, catching his scent gland with his sharp teeth and ripping a groan from him. "Tyler," the alpha moaned. 

 

The younger's body was working purely on primal instinct. His sharp teeth nibbled at Josh's neck and his hand worked to release the alpha's cock from his boxers. 

 

"Hey hey hey Tyler slow down," the blonde tried to stop him. The omega continued to nip and suck at his neck. His small hand desperately stroked Josh, his cock hardening eagerly with the omega's attention. "Tyler..." Josh groaned. It was hard to say no to the younger brunette but he simply couldn't go any further without his parents blessing. 

 

"Tyler  stop, " the alpha demanded. 

 

The brunet's movements instantly halted. He looked up fearfully into his boyfriend's eyes. " Alpha... " He whimpered. 

 

"I need to go downstairs and talk to your parents, okay?" Josh said, moving his omega off of his lap. Tyler bowed his head ashamedly. "I won't be long, 'kay?"

 

*

"Josh...We were expecting you of all people to respect our wishes of Tyler waiting until marriage to lose his virginity," Tyler's father glared at him.

 

"With all due respect Mr Joseph, wether Tyler waits until marriage to lose his virginity or not isn't really your business. His well being is always my priority and right now I think this is what's best for him," Josh argued. 

 

His boyfriend's parents were- although open-minded and accepting- very traditionalist. Josh had agreed with Tyler's father that the pair shouldn't be having sex when they had first began dating three years ago but he couldn't see how much his son was suffering. Now both of them were of age, Josh wanted to take care of his omega's needs and hopefully relieve him of some of the pain he was enduring. Tyler's birth control pills were really only what combatted his severly painful heats without an alpha's knot.

 

"I agree with Josh," Mrs Joseph spoke up. Tyler's father looked at her with a shocked look upon his face. "Tyler is  hurting . Josh is the only thing that can help him and if that's what it's gonna take then I think they should be allowed to mate each other. They're obviously head over heels for one another," She added with a vague hand gesture towards the young alpha sitting across from her.

 

She turned to face her son's boyfriend. "Joshua, you have my permission to mate my son," Tyler's mother smiled at the the nineteen year old. 

 

 

*

Josh had been longer than five minutes. 

 

Tyler whined for properly the millionth time, sitting up and pouting. His tummy hurt. A lot. He wanted Josh.

 

He shoved a random pair of sweat pants on and stumbled out of his room. He didn't bother with a shirt. "Joshie..." He grumbled, staggering into his family's living room. "Hey baby," The alpha said. The smaller boy whimpered, walking over to his boyfriend and crawling into his lap. "'m hurty," Tyler cried. "Mmm I know baby, I'm just talking to your parents a sec, why don't you go wait for me upstairs, hmm?" The elder suggested, rubbing small circles into the small of the younger's back lovingly with his thumbs. Tyler shook his head playfully. "No?" Josh asked , amusement lacing his voice. 

 

"Nuh uh," the omega smiled, weaving his hands through his boyfriend's blond curls. Mrs Joseph grinned at the pair as they playfully argued back and fourth. 

 

Josh couldn't help but become enthralled in the boy in his lap. Tyler's hair was sweaty and matted to his head and his chest, his neck and face were red and blotchy. He was absolutely beautiful. He delicately placed featherlight kisses on the brunet's perfect cheeks which made Tyler burst into adorable giggles. 

 

Mr Joseph cleared his throat which gained the two boys attention. His mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he was about to say something else, but his eyes had drifted down to his son's bare chest. He hadn't seen Tyler shirtless since he had top surgery 8 months ago. 

 

Tears welled up in his eyes as his son, his fully transitioned  son  sat in an alpha's lap. He violently rubbed the wetness from his eyes, looking over at the blond alpha Tyler was clinging to. Josh's eyes were full of nothing short of love and adoration as he gazed at the younger boy he had in his lap.

 

"I...I grant you my permission," He spoke softly. The alpha's eyes snapped up to meet his, and his wife looked over at him with curiosity. "Really?" Joshua asked incredously. 

 

Mr Joseph nodded. Tyler however, was quite unaware of what was going on as he was now entranced in his boyfriend again and began rubbing his face against Josh's neck and irritated scent gland. The alpha beamed, an idiot-like grin plastered onto his face.

 

"Thank you sir,"

 

*

 

"Please alpha," Tyler whined as Josh carried him to his bedroom. The omega's legs were wrapped tightly around the elder's torso and his face was stuffed in his boyfriend's neck. 

 

"Sush baby, I've gotcha," Joshua hushed, gently kicking Tyler's bedroom door open with his foot and gently laying the boy onto the soft sheets. 

 

"Tyler, baby, you need to take your birth control pill," Josh said from across the room. Tyler was relectant at first, but once Josh had argued that he wouldn't be able to knot the omega without it, he quickly agreed. "There you go baby," the blond alpha beamed, popping one of the younger's pills out of the packet into his hand and pick up a discarded water bottle from yesterday.

 

"You're pretty when you smiley alpha," Tyler giggled. A shy pink stained Josh's cheeks as he handed the pill and the water to his boyfriend. 

 

After the young boy had begrudgingly taken his birth control pill, he whined longily. He was doing that a lot lately.

 

"Please touch me alpha, please!" Tyler pleaded. His hands played with his sensitive nipples making him release high pitched moans. Josh groaned at the sound. " Fuck baby, " he struggled to get his shirt off, throwing it to the side once it was finally off of his body.

 

"Fuck darlin', can I take your pants off?" Josh begged. "Please, please Joshie," the omega whimpered. The alpha ripped Tyler's sweat pants off, eyeing the boy with desire. 

 

"God I wanna fuck you so bad," the blond boy groaned, drinking in the beauty of his naked boyfriend. He hastily began to shrug his own sweatpants and boxers off, revealing his already hard cock. 

 

The room began to fill with the scent of peanut butter cookies and honey. Once the pleasurable stench laced with pheremones hit the elder's nose his alpha brain went into overdrive. "Joshie," Tyler whimpered. 

 

"Oh fucking hell," Josh groaned. "Come sit in my lap baby," his cock twitched in anticipation. Tyler quickly and carelessly clamberd into his boyfriend's lap. He could feel Josh pulsating underneath him. 

 

"Tyler, are you sure you want this now?" The blond boy asked."Yes alpha, 'm sure please," he begged. "Stop me anytime you want, okay?" 

 

Slowly, Josh helped guide the younger down onto him, watching as he disappeared inside his boyfriend. "Ow Joshie," Tyler hissed in pain. "'m sorry baby," the alpha groaned (trying to sound as sympathetic as he could with his fucking gorgeous omega engulfing his cock in delicious heat). 

 

The stretch to accomodate the elder's massive size was painful and burned at first, causing tears to prick at his eyes. But soon, the feeling of Josh's thick length pushing into him felt like the most amazing thing in the world. 

 

As soon as Josh bottomed out both boys let out pleasured moans. "Jesus fuck Tyler, you're so soft for me, do I really turn you on that much?" The alpha smirked cockily. The question may have been rhetorical, but Tyler wouldn't have been able answer anyway. The feeling of Josh's huge rut-enlarged cock inside of him was intoxicating. 

 

"Move, please J," the omega whimpered. Gently, Josh bucked his hips up. "Alpha," Tyler groaned softly. "Oh my god baby," the blond moaned as he set into a steady rythm, lifting Tyler up slightly and fucking his hips back up into him over and over. "Joshie," Tyler whined. He dragged his blunt nails down the alpha's back, creating long trails of red. "More, please Alpha," he begged. Josh carefully slid his arms underneath Tyler's legs and held him up a little more and began harshly fucking up into his little omega. Lewid moans filled the room from both of the boys. 

 

The brunet's arms hooked tightly around his alpha's neck, pulling the blond's face against his chest. Josh took sweet advantage of this and bit and sucked on the salty, golden skin. Red and purple marks littered his upper chest from his neck down to his pectorals. "Fuck Joshie," Tyler mewled. 

 

It wasn't often the younger teen swore, so the foul language surprised his boyfriend. A devilish smirk crossed Josh's features. He loved the effect he had on him. 

 

The blond boy's inner alpha was going crazy. His instincs told him he needed to fuck him harder and chase the glorious release that would come if he worked hard enough (they also told him he needed to impregnate his beautiful omega with as many pups as he could, but he chose to ignore that one for now, even though he wanted that more than anything ). "Baby. I need to mount you, please," Joshua pleaded. His hips stopped their constant thrusting for a few moments before, with Tyler's consent, he gently pulled out and flipped his baby over. 

 

Big hands gripped fragile hips tightly as the elder boy gently pressed himself back into Tyler, sliding in with ease. The young omega let out a pleasured mewl. Josh began to frantically snap foreword, his hips making that destinctive slap sound every time they connected with Tyler's ass. 

 

"Fuck," Josh moaned. Heavenly warmth surrounded him again and again as he pounded into his little omega. Tyler's delicate hands gripped fistfulls of the bed sheets beneath him. High-pitched whimpers and whines filled the room. "You're doing so good baby," the alpha praised lowly as he snapped his hips forward again and again. Tyler had become a mess of moans and high pitched whimpers. "JoshJosh Josh ," the young omega cried. 

 

"I'm close baby," Joshua groaned from above the boy, his hips still pounding into the small boy on his hands and knees. The younger could only reply with a desperate moan. Within moments, the alpha pushed himself into Tyler one last time. 

His knot caught inside of his omega, locking them together. Tyler let out a quiet whimper as he felt Josh pump what felt like gallons of semen into him. Gently, the alpha lowered the both of them onto their sides until they were spooning comfortably. Josh remained firmly inside of Tyler the whole time. The feeling was weird and new for both of them. 

 

"Joshie?" The omega timidly asked. Joshua simply hummed in acknowledgment. "Do you think we'll have children some day?" He asked. He was scared of the question and it's answer. Truthfully, he never wanted to fall pregnant. But his biology was telling him that he had to. Taking testosterone as an omega didn't have the same effect on fertility as it did in other statuses. Normally, hormone replacement therapy made the body infertile within the first year or two. But his doctor warned him that it would only decrease his fertility slightly. So until he had his uterus and ovaries removed, there was still a chance he could become pregnant. 

"I thought you didn't want children?" The alpha replied confused. Tyler had mentioned to him before his disliking of the idea. "I don't, not through me getting pregnant at least. It would be too painful. I know there are male omegas who can get pregnant but...it's the female that usually does. I don't think I'd be able to live through it. And I don't think I could...love the child fully..." He admitted shamefully. Even thinking about it made him squirm with dysphoria. Josh held him tightly. He understood. 

"There are always other options," he said and reinforced it with a kiss to the omega's neck. "I think you'd make great dad," Tyler whispered softly. Joshua beamed. "So would you," 

 

Maybe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what a weird fucking ending  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed this piece of shit


End file.
